In order to visually perceive the size of an object of interest from an observation image acquired in a microscope, some conventional microscopes are provided with a function for superimposing a scale on the display screen on which the acquired image is displayed and a function for measuring the distance between two points on the display screen.
There is also a known microscope that, because the magnification of the observation image is changed when the objective lens is switched using a revolver provided in the microscope, detects the switching of the objective lens from the acquired image and reports the switching so that the magnification information is changed (refer to, for example, Patent Literature 1).